For security reasons, some vehicles are equipped with a gateway module—which is sometimes referred to as a security gateway module (SGW), a central gateway module (CGW), or the like—that limits and/or altogether prevents access to certain electronic subsystems or modules of the vehicle, for instance, which may otherwise have been accessible via an onboard diagnostic (e.g., OBD2) port of the vehicle. Appendices A, B, C, D, E, F, and G which were obtained from https://www.techauthority.com/ (last accessed on Oct. 17, 2017) and are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entireties, are diagrams that illustrate aspects of an example security gateway module and its arrangement within an electrical circuit of a vehicle, such as a Fiat Chrysler automobile. In some instances, it may be desirable to electronically access certain electronic vehicle subsystems or modules unimpeded by the limitations or prevention that the security gateway module would otherwise effect. Given the foregoing, a need exists for a means of bypassing the limits put in place by the security gateway module.